Cruise Ships
Cruise Ships/Cruise Liners are the main focus of Cruise Ship Tycoon and what you use to transport passengers around the map. There are currently 7 ships in the game, with 6 available to everyone, and 1 that is exclusive to Alpha Testers. Ship Types Heron Main article: ''Heron The Heron is the cheapest vessel in the game, costing $80.000. This is the ship you will start with. It's the smallest ship (considered boat by some), at only 32 tiles long and 7 tiles wide. The overall floor space is 763 tiles and it has 4 decks. '''Raven' Main article: ''Raven The Raven is the next ship up from the Heron, at $200.000. It's 54 tiles long and 7 tiles wide. The overall floor space is 1,245 and it has 4 decks, like the Heron. '''Mallard' Main article: ''Mallard The Mallard is the third cruise ship in the game. It's 58 tiles long and 8 tiles wide. It costs $500.000. '''Pelican' Main article: ''Pelican The Pelican is the third largest ship in the game, and also the third most expensive, costing $1.000.000. Its length is 60 tiles long and its width is 9 tiles wide, with the overall floor space being 2,529 tiles. It has 5 decks. The basic start is 6 generators and 7,500kg of fuel. '''Osprey' Main article: ''Osprey The Osprey is the second most expensive ship in the game, and also the second-largest, at $2.000.000. It is 74 tiles long and 10 tiles wide. It has 4,114 tiles of floor space, it has almost double the floor space of the Pelican. It has 6 decks. '''Cormorant' Main article: ''Cormorant The Cormorant is a ship that is exclusive to Alpha Testers. The Cormorant is currently the only Catamaran in the game, meaning it has two hulls. It's free for anyone who has access to it. '''Albatross' Main article: ''Albatross The Albatross is the latest cruise ship added to the game and also the largest. It has a total of 7 decks and costs $4.000.000. It is 11 tiles wide and 86 tiles long, and has a whopping 5,641 tiles of floor space. It's based on the ''Solstice-class of cruise ships by Celebrity Cruises. This ship is now obtainable to regular players. Titanic Main article: ''Titanic The Titanic is an existing prototype ship available only to Haggie and certain Game Developers. It is proposed to make this accessible to the public via a gamepass. No further info is available at this time '''Trivia' * Every ship in the game is named after a species of bird. * The Pelican is commonly referred to as 'The Bankruptcy Ship', due to it being very fuel-hungry. Some players advise to skip over this ship entirely and go directly onto the Osprey. * Some players refer to the Raven as 'The Yacht', due to its design. * The Osprey is considered very good for remakes of real-world cruise ships. Editing Notes Please, do not edit this page unless you have adequate knowledge of English and a decent knowledge of the game. And don't put in useless information. Category:Cruise Ships Category:Major Features